You Know You Want To: A Requested Oneshot
by shadowglove
Summary: xover with the Fantastic Four. CHLONNY. Chloe/Johnny Storm. When Chloe goes to heal Johnny she didn't really pay any attentions to his flirtations, he was just flirting with her like he did with anything that had legs and breasts...right?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Fantastic 4…come on now, you guys really didn't think I did--did you?**

_This is the next in my Requested List, one of the last ones in the fist list, and when I'm finished with this first list I'll start on all of the new and incredibly interesting requests I've gotten and put on my R2 list!_

_So, this was requested, a chlonny (Chloe x Johnny Storm), where Chloe is sent to heal Johnny, and with the quote "You know you wanna"._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"You know you want to."

Not even deeming that comment worth answering, Chloe looked at the horribly clawed skin of an otherwise incredibly toned and attractive back. She winced, knowing that it had to hurt _horribly_, and wondered how someone in so much pain, laying on his stomach on the living room floor, could find it in him to flirt--no matter how vulgarly or badly.

She had to give him points for persistence--that was for sure.

"Johnny, can you behave for _once_?" Sue Storm-Richards, Johnny's elder sister, sighed with impatience and annoyance before sending Chloe an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but Johnny's, uh, that way."

Ben Grimm snorted from where he sat on the couch with Alicia, his very pretty, blind girlfriend. "The kid can't see a pretty girl without shooting his mouth off. Don't blame that sphinx thingy for leaving his back like that. He probably saw the tits and went wild."

Alicia giggled, slapping her orange, rock-hard boyfriend on the chest playfully. "_Behave_."

"Hey _gargantum_?" Johnny called from the floor. "Killed your girl from the nightly 'rock-slides' yet?"

Alicia had to _literally_ sit on Ben to keep him from jolting off of the sofa at the injured man.

"_Johnny_." Reed Richards, Sue's husband and leader of the Fantastic Four, sighed as he pressed his fingers to his throbbing temples.

"What?" Johnny Storm asked from the floor. "I'm just asking like any concerned citizen."

Sue growled in aggravation and turned to Chloe in obvious embarrassment. "I'm sorry you have to listen to this, but believe me, Johnny's actually on his _good_ behavior right now."

"Lucky me." Chloe deadpanned, refusing to admit that the whole situation amused her incredibly.

When her powers had gotten stronger, beginning to branch out, she'd finally been able to learn how to heal without taking the injuries and pain on herself, and, of course, without dying from the stress of her power. With that she'd become the unofficial _nurse_ of the JL, which was good because with a lot of the injuries the heroes got while saving the world they needed immediate and discreet care as to not let their identities be known to the outside world.

And now, this was her first mission since outside of the JL compound. She was honestly surprised that Clark and Oliver had let her leave--then again, they _had_ been incredibly busy and Sue _had_ come to pick her up in the small yet incredibly cool flying apparatus her husband had invented. Plus, the claws of this creature that'd attacked Johnny Storm had _poison_ as well, so it was of vital importance that he was healed immediately.

She'd expected to see a hero on his death bed, she _hadn't_ expected to see a handsome sandy-haired man with a body to be envied. She _also_ hadn't expected that the moment he'd seen her, that Johnny Storm wouldn't stop with the relentless flirting and the _persistent_ assurance that she _really wanted_ to go out on a date with him--even if she 'didn't realize it yet'.

But here she was, rubbing her hands together, warming them up and activating the healing powers tapped within her. As the healing powers began to activate, her hands began to glow a soft bluish light that caused Sue and Reed to lean forwards as Chloe knelt on the carpet where Johnny had collapsed on hours ago when the poison had begun taking effect.

"So, how did you get your powers?" Reed asked, leaning closer, looking at her hands with the eyes of a scientist.

"Well, at first we believed that it had to do with the meteor rocks." Chloe announced easily, speaking to a colleague. She'd communicated with Reed before via computer and phone, since she was the intelligence of the JL and Reed the intelligence of his team. They were two of the most intelligent people on the planet—another branch of Chloe's odd mutation. "But now, thanks to tests that have been conducted at the JL lab, we think that my mutation might actually be a natural abnormality of my genes that were only _tweaked_ and activated by the presence of the meteor rocks."

"_Fascinating_." Reed announced.

"For a lab rat." Chloe nodded before pressing her hands down on the shredded remains of Johnny's back, ignoring his scream as the blue of her hands bled into his torn skin.

Sue gasped as the green of the poison from the sphinx's claws began to gurgle and spew from her brother's back through his opened wounds, being pushed out by the blue light beneath it. The ugly green liquid slid down his body onto the carpet, staining it immediately.

As soon as the last of the green was out of his body, and Johnny's screams had died down to winces and flinches as she moved her hands over his torn back, Chloe closed her eyes and concentrated, connecting with his molecules, pushing, ordering and commanding, feeling his skin warming and rippling under her skin.

The next sound that escaped his lips as his skin began to burn was a sound of pleasure…which almost shocked her into losing her concentrating because usually the heat was one of the things that pained her patients the most.

And yet Johnny Storm was moaning softly, the sound muffled by the carpet beneath him.

"_God_ gorgeous…"

"Shut _up_." She snapped, closing her eyes tighter and forcing herself to tune him out, issuing commands to his nerve tissues, feeling his body heating up more than she'd ever heated _anyone_—and suddenly wondered if he wasn't subconsciously heating up on his own.

_Well, the heat DOES help with the healing, so I won't comment on it_.

Instead, Chloe worked with his body's reactions to her powers, and soon--quicker than she had with her other patients--she felt his skin beginning to regenerate under her touch.

* * *

In a little over a half an hour, Chloe was laying down on her back on the carpet, gasping for breath, amazingly tired, as Johnny Storm stood up, grinning broadly, completely healed.

"_Amazing_." Reed announced as he and the others crowded around Johnny, looking at his back. "You don't even have a _scar_."

"Hey—hey! No touching!" Johnny yelped when Reed ran a finger down his back in shock. "_Freak." _Making a face at his brother in law, Johnny suddenly noticed that Chloe was lying on the floor, breathing in and out as if trying to calm down.

A rush of concern filled him and he knelt down next to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, keeping her eyes closed, seeming so incredibly unaffected by him that it stung for some reason. "I—I usually don't get this _drained_ when I heal someone anymore." A wry smile curved her lips. "I guess you're just an exceptionally hard guy to handle."

He couldn't help himself, he grinned lecherously. "Yes, well, I'm _known_ to be extremely _hard_ when I need to be."

Alicia and Ben groaned from the sofa.

Reed shook his head and looked at Sue as if saying 'control your brother'.

Sue did the best she could and slapped Johnny on the back of his head. "BEHAVE!"

"Ouch! _Sue_!" Johnny turned and glared at her. "Guy-Just-Out-Of-His-Deathbed here!" He shook his head at his sister before turning back to Chloe and helping her to her feet. "You okay? Want me to take you to my bed?" Seeing the look everyone was giving him, he suddenly glared at them. "I meant to _sleep_!"

Chloe chuckled softly, finding the Fantastic Four a completely _amusing_ team. "You know, that offer doesn't seem so bad…as long as you don't end up in the same bed at the same time."

He made a face at her. "Believe me, gorgeous, when you and I end up in my bed together, you will be _fully_ awake, and _energetic_."

"In your dreams, Torch." The spunky blonde healer would have probably said more, but her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted from exhaustion.

Thankfully Johnny caught her before she could hit the floor, and he pulled her into his arms, realizing that she was heavier than she looked, but that he could handle the weight easily enough.

"Wow, it took a lot out of her to heal you." Sue whispered as the Fantastic Four, along with Alicia, followed Johnny (who was growing quite annoyed with them and their company) as he took Chloe to his room.

"Are you really surprised, Sue?" Ben asked from the back of the group with his girlfriend. "Johnny's always been difficult!"

"Hush it Mr. _Clobber Time_." Johnny threw over his shoulder, kicking open his door and watching as Reed stretched in front of him and pulled back the sheets of Johnny's bed. "Doc, no matter how many times I see you stretch like that it _still_ freaks me out."

Reed chuckled in amusement before frowning when his gaze fell on Chloe, who was sleeping soundly and looked a little pale. "I should call the Green Arrow and let him know that Chloe isn't going to be going home right away as planned."

Sue winced. "He's not going to be happy about that. Do you know how _hard _Chloe and I had to argue to get him and Superman to let her come with me without one of the JL accompanying them?"

"Just because we don't want to join their little after-school club doesn't mean we're gonna gangbang the poor kid." Ben growled.

"But we _are_ strangers, baby." Alicia whispered, rubbing his arms soothingly. "You wouldn't want _me_ to go to help some practical stranger all by myself, would you?"

"Hell no." Ben agreed, putting her arms around her and pulling her to him protectively. "I'm keeping you by my side, baby."

Alicia smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

Sue and Reed looked at the mismatched and yet _perfect_ couple and smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna barf." Johnny broke into the happy moment.

Ben sent Johnny a glare.

Johnny ignored the 'big guy', and sat down on the bed next to Chloe, looking at her in contemplative silence--which was quite unlike him. He shivered slightly when he remembered the way his body—his power—had reacted to _hers_. He'd felt—he'd felt ecstasy like he'd never felt when fucking any of the _many_ women he'd ever had.

And that confused him since he'd thought he already knew the pinnacle of pleasure…

…obviously he'd been sorely deluded.

His power reacted to Chloe's like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and she could take the heat—he'd tested it while she was healing him. While most of his women shot out of bed because he'd involuntarily burnt them with the heat of his skin, Chloe hadn't even flinched, as if she hadn't noticed the drastic change in his body's temperature.

Then again, she'd been emitting some intense heat as _well_…

Johnny shivered again as he imagined what it might feel like with their heat combined in other more pleasure ways.

_God, I can't wait_.

He knew that it wasn't just the fact that she had powers that made the connection strong. He'd had sex with other women who'd had powers, but truthfully he decided against it soon into the venture because in the heat of passion one tended to lose control of their powers and things had gotten…erhm…_messy_ and _completely_ gross.

"You okay Johnny?" Sue asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're shivering."

"Yeah yeah." He shrugged her hand off, a little annoyed that she'd broken into his thoughts. "Just felt a little cold."

"But you _don't_ feel cold." Reed announced, scientific once more. "With your mutation it's impossible." His eyes widened. "What if Chloe's powers somehow triggered some odd mutati--."

"Doc, chill." Johnny _really_ just wanted to be alone with Chloe and his thoughts right now. He looked up at everyone in annoyance. "Can you all just file out in a nice little orderly line?"

"This is what we get for worrying about him." Ben grumbled, leading Alicia out. "Not that _I_ was worried about him or anything."

"Of course not baby." And yet there was mirth in Alicia's voice.

"I should probably make that phone call now." Reed sighed and left the room, looking like talking to the Green Arrow was in fact a death sentence.

"So," Johnny asked his sister when she was about to follow her husband out. "What's the deal with those dudes you mentioned? Green Arrow and Superman? Why so overprotective? They interested in her or something?"

Sue seemed surprised by the question and folded her arms over her chest, looking at him analytically, before blinking in surprise and responding slowly. "Well, from what I got from my research, Superman and Chloe's cousin, Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane, are living together, so you could call them something like family."

"And this Green Arrow?"

"Peter Pan to her Wendy." Sue finally explained. "They are like the _parents_ of those at the Justice League."

That was not what he'd been asking.

And Sue knew that, a small, sly smile appearing on her face. "But _this_ Peter Pan has his own little Tinkerbelle. She's known as the Black Canary. From what Chloe's told me, the Green Arrow and Black Canary have been together for almost as long as her cousin and Superman have."

"Hhhmmm." Johnny nodded, digesting that information, sending a look in Chloe's direction when she moaned in her sleep and turned her back on them. "Why exactly did we decide not to join the Janice Lean again?"

"_Justice League_." Sue looked a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "And Reed and I are for it, but you and Ben were against joining them, and you said that Ben was so huge he counted for two people, so it was three votes against two."

Johnny grinned. "Yeah, the big guy _does_ count for two, but, you know, now it would be three votes against two--."

"_Johnny_." Sue gave Johnny an exasperated look. "I refuse to join a group of people just because you want to screw the girl _all of them_ are ridiculously protective about! When you throw her to the side they're all gonna want to kill you, and we'll be kicked out."

Johnny frowned at his sister. "You have a low opinion of me."

"You haven't given me cause to change my opinion of you." Sue countered.

"Why don't we just do a trial joining?" Johnny asked.

"_Johnny_…"

"_Sue_…"

Sue made a face at him and then sighed. "You screw this up--."

Johnny gave her his most angelic expression possible.

Sue's lips twitched as she tried to fight the smile appearing on her face, but then she lost and chuckled, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you, Johnny Storm?"

Johnny just grinned brightly.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan frowned in confusion.

She'd been surprised when the Fantastic Four had decided to do a 'trial joining' with the Justice League, she'd been surprised at how well everyone got together, she'd been surprised when Johnny Storm began to pursue her relentlessly, and she'd been surprised when she'd realized that she was the only female in the JL who was on the receiving end of his flirtations.

There were _tons_ of beautiful women at the JL who were interested in Johnny, and yet he was after _her_. It really didn't make any sense--these last couple of months didn't make _any_ sense, _Johnny_ didn't make any sense.

After the first couple of months she would have thought that he would have given up and turned to someone a _lot_ more receptive to his advances, and yet as she entered the Watchtower Command Center--named in honor of her--she raised an eyebrow as she found Johnny Storm sitting in her seat, arms behind his head leisurely, feet resting on the control panel.

"You know that that costs more money than a small Swiss bank can store?" Chloe asked as she stood next to him, knocking his feet off of the equipment.

"Hello to you too, Watchtower, you're looking lovely tonight." Johnny grinned, looking her up and down appreciatively before standing, using his height to tower over her.

Chloe felt her heart quicken as it always did whenever Johnny was around. "When?"

He paused, smile confused. "When what?"

"When are you going to get bored and move on to the next unsuspecting victim?" Chloe didn't know why it'd taken her so long to ask him this, but she needed to clear things between them. Sure, she was attracted to him, she knew it, he knew it, the whole JL knew it, but she wasn't about to be the next notch in his bedpost.

He suddenly grinned again. "That's the reason you've been running from me every time I come near, huh?" Johnny chuckled. "Chloe, if I was going to go after someone else, believe me, I would have done it long before now."

"I don't know." She didn't like the look in his eyes as he backed her into the equipment--or maybe she _did_, and _that_ was the _real_ problem. "I hear that guys really like the chase."

"Only when the prize is worth it." Johnny's body was a breath away from hers, and yet the heat from his body was searing, causing her to shiver. He leaned forwards, brushing his lips so lightly against hers that it was as if he truly wasn't doing it. "And I _really_ want the prize."

"I'm not a _toy_." She whispered back although her eyes were closing on their own, and her breath had hitched, coming out in a moan when he moved the last inch and pinned her body to the equipment with his.

"Never said you were." Johnny whispered, leaning forwards and pressing his nose to the side of her face, inhaling her scent in deeply.

Chloe's eyes rolled back slightly in her head as his hands went to her hips, holding her with determination before making their way up the side of her body. "_Torch_--." She tried going for his codename to try and return things to some semblance of professionalism, and yet his name had come out in a guttural, lustful groan.

"_Watchtower_." He whispered back, voice deeper, throatier. "Kiss me…" He whispered against her lips. "You know you want to."

"You _arrogant jerk_." She hissed before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to his in a hungry, urgent kiss that he quickly reciprocated, moaning in the kiss in a way that sent her crazy.

Chloe's hands went to Johnny's hair as the kiss grew with desperation, and when he gave her an urgent push with his hands on her butt, she jumped him—literally—legs curled around his waist as he moaned in appreciation and turned them slightly, slamming her back against a wall, never once breaking the kiss.

Johnny's body heated up to the point that Chloe was sure that he was on the verge on going on fire, and yet she pulled closer, feeling her power trigger itself on its own, her own heat rising up and somehow keeping his flames at bay, and yet the heat was welcomed, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine as she bucked against him.

The Human Torch whimpered and pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers and panting, trying to calm down enough to speak. "I hope you know that after this I'm not letting you ignore me anymore."

She grinned up at him and made her first ever rushed decision. "Take me to my room." Seeing the shock and desire on his face, she leaned forwards and whispered the words that sealed the deal into his ear. "You know you want to."

All throughout the large Watchtower Command Center Chloe's laughter could be heard as Johnny Storm threw her over his shoulder and raced towards her room, charred footsteps left on the ground in his hurry.

* * *

**See people? I finally did the Chlonny on my requested list! Hope you all liked it and leave me a review to brighten my HORRIBLE day!**


End file.
